Dana Ward
|age = 18 |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |occupation = Cheerleader for the Bigfoots, Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = |affiliations = Vortex Club |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Dani Knights (unconfirmed) |percapactor = }} Dana Ward is a student attending Blackwell Academy and member of the Bigfoots cheerleading squad. Biography Pre-Game Events Dana Ward was born July 11, 1995Dana's Facebook Page Updated in Arcadia Bay, Oregon. As a member of the cheerleading squad for Blackwell Academy's football team, the Bigfoots, Dana hangs out with Victoria Chase's clique in the Vortex Club, a social group for Blackwell's elitist or well-to-do students. At some point, Dana was once romantically (or sexually) involved with one of Blackwell Academy's football stars, Logan Robertson. When Dana learned she was pregnant, she got an abortion. Recently, she began communicating with the likes of Trevor, one of Justin's friends and "skater boy". The two were speaking to each other on an open chat on prior to the official announcement that the two were dating.As seen on Dana's facebook page in the bottom right corner. "Chrysalis" Dana became the target of a vicious joke played on Juliet Watson by Victoria, when the latter lied to Juliet about Dana her boyfriend Zachary. Juliet headed for Dana's room and demanded to know the truth. Though Dana admitted to the truth, Juliet believed she was lying and locked her in her room. Approached by Max Caulfield, who intended to see Dana about getting Warren Graham's flash drive, Dana pleaded with Max to find the information Juliet was looking for in Victoria's room. When Max ascertained the e-mail where Victoria admitted lying about Zachary's sexting to Juliet, Juliet apologized to Dana. Before she left, Dana told Juliet that she owed her dinner and had to clean her laundry. Dana thanked Max and told her Warren's flash drive was on her desk. |-|Pregnancy Test= Approaching the table, Max spotted a in a box on the floor. Kneeling, she picked the pregnancy test up to inspect it. Angry and embarrassed, Dana snatched the pregnancy test from Max and asked her to leave. |-|Rumor about Dana= After Max discovers the pregnancy test, she has the ability to rewind and undo the events. After obtaining Warren's flash drive, Max asked Dana about a "rumor" she heard about her. Surprised, Dana asked who told Max she was pregnant. Max dismisses her knowledge as "no one important" and told Dana that "they" acted like the rumor wasn't true and wanted her to know before anyone else told her. Resigned, Dana admitted that she was pregnant, but wasn't anymore. When Max asked who the father was, Dana indirectly admitted it was one of the football players, but not Zachary. Max initially asked who the father was, but thought of better of it and told Dana not to tell her. Dana appreciated Max's discretion and told her to get to Warren so he could "bug her". After Max grabbed the flash drive, Dana thanked her for helping her out with Juliet. When Max questioned why Victoria would pull a prank on Juliet, Dana was quick to clarify that their being in the Vortex Club didn't mean they were best friends. Dana admitted that Victoria creeped her out. She noted that Max was smart as a "loner", but observed that Warren liked Max. Confused, Max asked what she mean and Dana inquired whether or not she knew about the "Max folder" on Warren's flash drive. Getting the picture, Max left Dana's room and her own devices. "Out of Time" The following day, Dana has since thrown Logan's apology letter in the garbage and is getting ready for day of class. As Max approaches her bedroom door, she notices Trevor standing outside of her bedroom writing something on the whiteboard before leaving the dormitory. Entering the bedroom, Max catches Dana dancing on her bed and listening to loud music. An angry Stella demands that Dana turn her music down as she stops dancing and settles on the bed. Max asks if Dana and Juliet are still cool with each other after yesterday. Dana reassures her that she and Juliet are fine and thanks her "freeing" her again. Excited, Dana announced that Trevor was taking her to the Halloween party coming up. When Max congratulates her, Dana suggests that Max come to the party with them and bring her "bitch" Warren. Max rejects the idea, admitting that she wasn't big on . Dana encourages her to go, telling her not to let life pass her by. Max will either accept or reject Dana's invitation. Later in school, Dana has made to art class and is waiting for class with Mr. Jefferson to begin. When Max tries to speak with her, Dana dismisses her, preoccupied with for Hayden's camera as he takes pictures of her before the lesson begins. When Kate Marsh draws the attention of student body to the girls dormitory, Dana and Juliet are among the students she knows that will witness Kate's successful or attempted suicide. "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate Dies= That evening, following the death of Kate, Dana is one of many students who’ve retreated to their dorms under curfew enforced by the school. Visiting Max’s Facebook page, Dana comments on her timeline and states that she was the only one who cared about Kate before she died. Like the rest of girls in the dorm, Dana wrote a message to the late Kate Marsh on her whiteboard: “I miss your light Kate”. Her boyfriend, Trevor, sends an e-mail to Dana offering his support to her in the wake of Kate’s death. Juliet, however, e-mailed Dana wanting to interview her about Kate’s death. Dana is unable to get any sleep and remains awake. Sitting on her couch, she spots Max wandering outside of her bedroom door and asks her to come inside. When Max asks how Dana is doing, she tells Max that she couldn’t stop thinking about Kate and whether or not she was to blame for what happened. - She was depressed= Max mentions to Dana that she knew Kate was depressed, but was unaware of how serious it actually was. Dana lamented that it must’ve been serious to throw herself from the rooftop. When Max asks why she thought Kate jumped from the roof, Dana speculated that Kate was ashamed of her actions caught on video. She didn’t blame Kate, but thought what she saw was “gross”. Unconvinced, Max asked if Dana really thought Kate wanted to get drunk at a Vortex Club party. When Dana asked what Max was trying to say, Max remained vague and told her the situation was complicated. Dana, frightened by the situation, mentions that students were still sneaking out of their dorms. When Max asks who, Dana mentions she saw Victoria leaving and made a point of telling Max that she knew she was sneaking out. Max pretends otherwise, merely saying that she “needed a break from today”. She tells Dana to get some sleep and leaves her room. - Blame Victoria= Max tells Dana not to blame herself as there were other people, like Victoria Chase, involved in Kate’s suicide. Dana agreed, believing that Victoria deserved a punch in the face for spreading the video around the school. However, Dana still believed she didn’t do enough to step up. Max reminds Dana that she was nice to Kate, which was all she needed from anyone attending Blackwell with her. Max tells Dana that Victoria would’ve spread the link to the video, however, Dana believed Kate was “too damn nice and innocent” to blow it off. Max adds that there was more to Kate’s situation than Victoria and the Vortex Club being mean. When Dana asked what Max meant by what she was saying, she asks if it had anything to do with Nathan being suspended. Max remained vague, but promised that she would get down to the bottom of what was happening at Blackwell. Dana, frightened by the situation, mentions that students were still sneaking out of their dorms. When Max asks who, Dana mentions she saw Victoria leaving and made a point of telling Max that she knew she was sneaking out. Max pretends otherwise, merely saying that she “needed a break from today”. She tells Dana to get some sleep and leaves her room. }} |-|Save Kate= Visiting Max’s Facebook page, Dana congratulates Max for saving Kate and calls her hero. Like the rest of girls in the dorm, Dana wrote a message to the late Kate Marsh on her whiteboard: “Waiting for you Kate”. Her boyfriend, Trevor, sends an e-mail to Dana offering his support to her in the wake of Kate’s attempted suicide. Juliet, however, e-mailed Dana wanting to interview her about Kate’s situation. Dana is unable to get any sleep and remains awake. Sitting on her couch, she spots Max wandering outside of her bedroom door and asks her to come inside. When Max asks how Dana is doing, she remarks that she’s doing better than Kate, and still couldn’t believe that she tried to commit suicide. - She was depressed= Max mentions to Dana that she knew Kate was depressed, but was unaware of how serious it actually was. Dana lamented that it must’ve been serious to throw herself from the rooftop. When Max asks why she thought Kate jumped from the roof, Dana speculated that Kate was ashamed of her actions caught on video. She didn’t blame Kate, but thought what she saw was “gross”. Unconvinced, Max asked if Dana really thought Kate wanted to get drunk at a Vortex Club party. When Dana asked what Max was trying to say, Max remained vague and told her the situation was complicated. Dana, frightened by the situation, mentions that students were still sneaking out of their dorms. When Max asks who, Dana mentions she saw Victoria leaving and made a point of telling Max that she knew she was sneaking out. Max pretends otherwise, merely saying that she “needed a break from today”. She tells Dana to get some sleep and leaves her room. - Blame Victoria= Max tells Dana not to blame herself as there were other people, like Victoria Chase, involved in Kate’s suicide. Dana agreed, believing that Victoria deserved a punch in the face for spreading the video around the school. However, Dana still believed she didn’t do enough to step up. Max tells Dana that it was time for “serious payback” against Victoria. Confused, Dana asked what Max was trying to say, Max remained vague, instead telling Dana that the situation was complicated and wouldn’t tell comfortable getting her involved right away. Dana, frightened by the situation, mentions that students were still sneaking out of their dorms. When Max asks who, Dana mentions she saw Victoria leaving and made a point of telling Max that she knew she was sneaking out. Max pretends otherwise, merely saying that she “needed a break from today”. She tells Dana to get some sleep and leaves her room. }} "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Unlike most associated with the Vortex Club, Dana does not appear to pride herself by treating others badly. Neither she or Victoria appear to share any mutual affection for each other and thus Dana is a target for Victoria's bullying. Of the friends she has, Dana appears to be the friendliest with Max, despite the fact that the two don't appear to communicate a great deal. Her relationship with Juliet is a mutual one based on respect, however, Juliet's jealousy of other girls when concerned with her boyfriends, appears to cause friction in their friendship. Dana openly admits that she is dating Trevor to Max and takes pride in the idea of being seen in public with him. This suggests the two had been seeing each other outside of the school's public eye long before on account of their different social groups. Abilities Dana is a cheerleader for Blackwell Academy's football team, the Bigfoots. Her room is decorated with anecdotes of her career as a cheerleader such as the Bigfoots banner, a loudspeaker, uniform and at least one trophy she won for her talents. Trivia *According to Dana's Facebook page, she has 1083 friends and 2554 subscribers. *In the Blackwell Academy Gym, Max will find the message "Dana needs a " written on the walls next to a Me Gusta.Life Is Strange: "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members